<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape from Boredom by Styleshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612235">Escape from Boredom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleshipper/pseuds/Styleshipper'>Styleshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dinner Party, M/M, No Lube, Punishment, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Licking, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleshipper/pseuds/Styleshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi and Shuichi are at a dinner party for detectives. Shuichi is having the time of his life, while Kokichi sits there, bored. Kokichi doesn't like being bored, so he takes Shuichi into the bathroom to have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape from Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6- Clothed getting off</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi was bored. He was at a 2-hour detective dinner for his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara. The detective was having a grand old time.</p>
<p>Kokichi was wearing a purple polo shirt, with a white tailored jacket and vest. He had tied his checkered bandanna to look like a tie. He was wearing white pants with white shoes. He had a purple handkerchief in his jacket pocket. </p>
<p>Shuichi was wearing an orange polo shirt, with a tailored orange vest and jacket with an orange bowtie tied neatly around his neck. He was wearing orange pants and orange shoes. He had just gotten back to the table he shared with Kokichi after talking to some other detectives.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this great, Kokichi?” Shuichi sighed happily. “I’m finally able to talk to people that are interested in my talent!”</p>
<p>“We didn’t have to go to a whole ass party.” Kokichi looked at Shuichi with irritation. Shuichi didn’t know why Kokichi was upset. “Kokichi, is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Of course something is wrong!” Kokichi yelled. “You haven’t been giving a shit about me this whole night! I’ve been sooooo bored!” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s shirt and pulled him close. “And you’re gonna make up for that, capiche?” Shuichi nodded. “Good. Meet me in the bathroom, that’s where we’re gonna spend the last half hour of the party.”</p>
<p>Shuichi met Kokichi in the only stall of the men’s bathroom. Kokichi sat down on the toilet, and Shuichi straddled him. Both were still fully clothed.</p>
<p>“Now, kitty…” Kokichi spoke in a husky tone. “I want you to grind your little pussy on my leg. Now.”</p>
<p>Shuichi moved himself up and down Kokichi’s leg, moaning quietly. He grabbed onto Kokichi’s shoulders so he could keep his balance. He sped up his pace, Kokichi laughing quietly as he did so.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Kokichi spoke in a husky voice. “Yes… keep going kitten… I want you to keep grinding that pussy on Daddy’s leg… oh you’re so good sweetheart… so good for Daddy…”</p>
<p>“D-Daddy~” Shuichi moaned out. “I… I can’t hold it anymore…”</p>
<p>“Cum sweetheart.”</p>
<p>With that, Shuichi let out a moan as he came in his boxers. “You’re not leaving just yet.” Kokichi growled. “You’re gonna grind until the end of this party. I want you to pass out by the time I’m done with you at home.”</p>
<p>An hour later, the two boys were home. Kokichi had carried Shuichi to the bed, and had stripped him of everything. Kokichi was also bare naked, and Shuichi had just sucked him off. </p>
<p>“Baby…” Kokichi growled in that low tone of his. “Your pussy is absolutely soaked… I needa taste~”</p>
<p>“T-Taste me~ Love me~ I-I’m your baby~” Shuichi had his legs spread delicately, waiting for the slimy feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue to fill him up. </p>
<p>Kokcihi got between Shuichi’s legs and stuck his tongue directly in Shuichi’s pussy. </p>
<p>“Aah~ Mmh~ Daddy~ Th-This-“ Shuichi couldn’t control his moans. He wanted nothing more than to be devoured by his lover. </p>
<p>“Daddy’s tongue feels weird doesn't it?” Kokichi spoke in a low, demanding tone. “Or do you like this feeling? Cum. Cum for me now. Now. NOW!”</p>
<p>Shuichi screamed and came on command. Kokichi removed his tongue, Shuichi’s cum still flowing out of his pussy. </p>
<p>“Daddy… please…” Shuichi got on all fours, sticking his ass up in front of Kokichi. “N-No lube… please Daddy… stick it in me… Fill me up with your lies~”</p>
<p>“Excited, are we?” Kokichi smirked. “Well, if you want it in right away, you’ll need to endorse some punishments. Do you still want to?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes please! I want you badly!” Shuichi cried out. “I’ll take it like a good boy! A good kitty! Please Daddy, give me!~”</p>
<p>“Beg. More. Now.” Kokichi was getting demanding. </p>
<p>“Daddy~ Oh Daddy, please I want your cock inside me so bad! I wanna be punished! Please Daddy~ Please please please” Shuichi shaked his ass while he begged for bonus points. </p>
<p>“Alright.” Kokichi said as he picked his belt up from off the floor. “Count with me kitten~”</p>
<p>Shuichi stayed in a doggy position, waiting for his punishments. </p>
<p>*CRACK*</p>
<p>HAAH~!</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>Kokichi kept counting as he whipped the detective’s ass with his belt. </p>
<p>*CRACK*</p>
<p>AAH!</p>
<p>“Two”</p>
<p>The cracking of the belt was heard across the room. </p>
<p>*CRACK* *SLAP* *WHACK*</p>
<p>N-NOOOO~!</p>
<p>“Three. Four. Five”</p>
<p>Shuichi’s ass began to turn red. </p>
<p>*CRACK* *SLAP* *WHACK*</p>
<p>DADDY, I-IT HURTS~!</p>
<p>“Six. Seven. Eight. Quit complaining, you asked for this. And besides, we’re almost done.”</p>
<p>*CRACK*</p>
<p>HAAH!</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p>*SLAP*</p>
<p>H-H-HAAH!</p>
<p>“Ten”</p>
<p>Kokichi set the belt aside. Shuichi had tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p>“Calm down, slut. We’re done. Ass up. Lemme give you what you want.”</p>
<p>“Y-Y-Yes sir!” Shuichi was still crying. He was beginning to regret acting so reckless. Kokichi plunged his large cock all the way to Shuichi’s spot. </p>
<p>“AAH!” Shuichi cried out in both pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. Kokichi started to thrust, quickly gaining speed. </p>
<p>“HAAH~ DADDY~ M-MORE~” Shuichi screamed, not really minding the pain anymore. Kokichi went as fast as he could, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. </p>
<p>“I-I’m gonna cum kitten…” Kokichi grunted. “You better cum with me. Three...two...one”</p>
<p>“D-D-DADDYYY~” Shuichi let out a scream as he came. “Y-Yes!” Kokichi moaned as he came the same time Shuichi did. </p>
<p>Both boys were panting. There was cum everywhere on the bed. </p>
<p>“Let’s worry about that later.” Kokichi sighed, completely gaining stability after a while. “You’re owed a nice aftercare. Right Shumai?”</p>
<p>No response. </p>
<p>“Pookie?”</p>
<p>Kokichi turned around to see Shuichi was totally wiped out. He fell asleep in his own cum. Kokichi decided to leave him be, and join him in bed. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Tutzie.” Kokichi kissed him softly, and turne</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty for reading! Sorry I haven't been writing, I lost power for almost a week. I'm back now. Lemme know if you have any suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>